The Darker Side of Sunlight
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: There's more to Finn than just the 'idiot'... *One-shot*. Finn's in a contemplative mood.


_The Darker Side of Sunlight_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What can I say? I was bored! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Finn likes the Condor at night. When it's silent. With everybody asleep in their rooms, Finn can think. Not that he does it too much…but some evenings are calmer than others. So it's nice to stop and stare at the stars, and it's nice to not be the fool.<p>

Guitars. Girls. Childishness. Sure, that is him. But when he's like this…quiet, peaceful, relaxed, he's a very different person. He wonders what would happen if the others ever found out. They wouldn't mind, of course. Friends don't mind. And whatever he thinks of them, he loves them all. Even Piper. Especially Piper.

He doesn't think of Piper that way. Not really. That is Aerrow's department. But the only female Storm Hawk is like a sister to him. She is annoying, but that is how they like it. It is a sort of unspoken way of saying, "I care."

The boy walks out on the deck.

The night is beautiful. The kind you only hear about in movies or books. Cloudless, starry. A gentle breeze drifts, lazily hugging Finn as it goes. There is nothing to worry about. Not yet, anyway. Morning would demand responsibilities and concerns. _Are the crystals charged? How are our supplies? Are we going the right way? Do you see any Cyclonians? _After hours. That is the only time where one really gets a break. Especially around here.

He sighs contently, and asks himself why he does what he does. What's wrong with this Finn? The contemplative, mature one. Surely, this Finn would be better appreciated. Yes, it is true. But then, who'd lighten the air when things got tough? Everyone needs a fool to keep things light. War is like cancer. It grows on you. On everyone. The only cures are the white-blood-cells of the weapons, and the medicine of a good laugh. After that it doesn't matter what the outcome is.

It's also like a game, in a sick, twisted sort of way. You do your best, and whether you win or lose is a matter of luck. Like _Snakes and Ladders. _Everyone loves that classic, isn't it? But the dice controls everything. It's a great tragedy, really.

Finn-Ster. Finn-Man. There is more to him than those silly titles. He doesn't need to keep them, anyway. But it's alright. He's never felt ignored, or under-appreciated. So it's alright. It is impossible not to notice Finn-By-Day, anyway. That person is simply too… 'In your face'.

It is in nights like this that Finn likes to think about his family. Not his old one, because mourning is pointless. But his new one. Aerrow, for instance. His brother, is commanding officer, his friend. How is it, that with all that power, he is still so grounded? Why? Does it come with maturity? Finn had been 'King of the Condor' for a day once. The power had gone to his head. He wonders if he'd be as good as Aerrow if he stopped pretending to be the idiot.

He is like the darker side of the sunlight. Unknown. Who expects a ray of golden heat to have a shadow? Light doesn't. That's the law of nature. It's non-existent. So why then, does the dusk exist in him? Isn't Finn the Sunlight of the Condor? On bad days, and on good, who keeps them going? Who gives them an emotion other than fear or apprehension, or gloom? If his stupidity counts for something, why is it so ignored?

But he knows he's not really ignored…They do listen to him. All the time. Unless he's being especially ridiculous. It's understandable. He suddenly wonders if he has split-personality. It's quite possible. The way he is tonight, and the way he will be tomorrow. Both Finns are really quite different.

He tries to think up a nice prank to play on Stork. There really are several possibilities. Stork is so prank-able. Even the slightest thing sets him off. Mind-Worms, Bog-Fever…Do they even exist? And if they do, why hasn't Finn heard of them from a more reliable source. Like say, from his mother?

He shakes his head in an attempt to get her golden hair and big blue eyes out of his mind. He doesn't like to think of her. He shares the same locks of yellow, and the same orbs of water. He's too much like her. She too was as contemplative, and yet as secretive as he is. Very few people knew her as who she really was. All they saw was a bouncy, happy young woman who loved her son and her husband the same.

Again, he breaks another rule as his father's square-jawed, blue-eyed face seeps into view. His old man wore brown hair, always neatly combed. The man was an artist with the guitar. So Finn always dreams he'd be as good too. But he isn't. That never did stop him from trying, and his father loved that about him.

He tries not to let his eyes get moist, but he fails. Instead, he sniffles wildly, blinking away a tear. As a last resort, he wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. There. He's better now. This is why he likes to avoid thinking about his kin. It's pointless. It opens up old wounds.

He watches as a bat's silhouette swoops against the midnight blue of the sky above him. He imagines he could also be like the animal. Alive as the sun sets. Maybe bats too, were like the darker sides of the sunlight.

He has an inkling that he's going to be tired tomorrow. Slack off from his duties. That would probably add to his 'Idiot' image. So he isn't worried. He reminds himself that he needn't hide. They'd accept him just the way he is. But then, he thinks about it. Ironically, he is both. He is the fool. But he is the quiet one. The wise one. He is both. Just like Jacques, from Shakespeare.

What would Piper do if she knew he reads Shakespeare? Nothing would ever surprise her anymore. In truth, Finn can quote his favourite lines off by-heart. Would it be too hard for the others to believe that he is interested in literature? Yes, certainly.

He hears footsteps and he turns, one part surprise, the other part dread. The navigator is looking at him curiously, wondering why he's awake at this hour. He sees a glass of water in her hand, and his own doubt is answered.

So he puts on a very convincing smirk. "I couldn't sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Recently I've been re-watching Storm Hawk episodes and I've suddenly been totally floored by Finn's character. And Stork's. I've never understood why I didn't notice it before. It's just like me to focus on my favourite pairing (A/P forever baby!) and ignore the other characters. It occurred to me that Finn had a lot more in him than what we see. So here was my little one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
